yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
多尼希亚语
字母 多尼希亚语 Donisiancus 使用24个拉丁字母 A B C D E F G I K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 词汇从英语变体为多尼希亚语时需要进行以下替换 J → Q H → X SH → X CH → K 　　例: 英文 多尼希亚语 Jade Qade Hammer Xammerus Ship Xipio Chronic Kroniio 原音 A E I O U (Y) 浊辅音 B D G L M N Q R V W Z 清辅音 C F K P S T Y X 名词 多尼希亚语与现代英语的区别在于对名词词缀的变化 浊辅音结尾的单词需要在结尾加上 us 清辅音结尾的单词需要将最后一个字母替换为 io 如果单词少于四个字母则直接在结尾加上io 但是以原音结尾或者字母s结尾的单词不需要改变结尾 例: 中文 英文 多尼希亚语 花园 Garden Gardenus 星期 Week Weeio 猫 Cat Catio 玻璃 Glass Glass 若遇到字尾原音字母和后缀重复此原音字母只拼写一次, 下同 特例: tion变为 tio ness变为 nus ty 变为 tus ent 变为 us ing, ian 变为 io 中文 英语 多尼希亚语 报应 Retribution Retributio 商业 Business Businus 虚无 Nihility Nihilitus 移动 Movement Movemus 注: 人称代词和人名以及任何名称永远大写开头字母 2. 词性 多尼希亚语的名词分为两种性 阳性 阴性 结尾为浊辅音 或者 清辅音中的 s 的名词为阳性 (或者与男性有关的表示家庭关系或者性别的词语 例如父亲 叔叔 祖父 男人 男孩等 或者男性名) 结尾为清辅音(除去S) 或者 原音的名词 为阴性 (或者与女性有关的表示家庭关系或者性别的词语 例如母亲 阿姨 祖母 女人 女孩等 或者女性名) 形容词对应变格 在多尼希亚语中 英语中的形容词需要去掉最后一个字母加上o 来变为多尼希亚语不定式, 但在实际使用中要再次根据修饰语变性, 若少于四个字母则直接加上o 阳性名词 阴性名词 o变为en o变为a 例: 中文 英语 多尼希亚语 美丽的花园 Beautiful Garden Gardenus Beautifuen 美丽的女人 Beautiful Womaio Womaio Beautifua 副词则将最后一个字母或者结尾(ly, ily)变为y 定冠词 在多尼希亚语中 定冠词会根据词性的变换而变换 阳性 Xe 阴性 La 4. 复数 在多尼希亚语中 名词变化数时需要根据名词的词性而变格 阳性名词 在结尾加上s 阴性名词 在结尾加上c 动词变形 一 英语动词需要将最后一个字母替换为词尾-ur 以变为多尼希亚语的动词不定式 动词可分为主格, 宾格, 受格 以及 意向格四种格位 变格表如下 主格: 我 Nok -i 你 Do -un -um 他/他们/它/它们 Anyú -as 她/她们Anyá -ac 我们 Nox -ia 你们 Dox -us -uc -un 和 -um分别对应阳性的Do和阴性的Do -uns和 -unc分别对应阳性的Dox和阴性的Dóx 宾格: 我 Nok -íx 你 Do -u 他/他们/它/它们 Anyú -ox 她/她们Anyá -ax 我们 Nox -ix 你们 Dox -ux 受格: 我 Nok -in 你 Do -uv 他/他们/它/它们 Anyú -ov 她/她们Anyá -av 我们 Nox -im 你们 Dox -iuv 意向格: 我 Nok -ik 你 Do -uk 他/他们/它/它们 Anyú -ok 她/她们Anyá -ak 我们 Nox -inux 你们 Dox -iéx 时态前缀: 过去 Ax- 即将 Futo- 未来 Futu- 恒定 Am’- Ax的A其实应该是重音 技术问题打出来后保存会变乱码 例: 主格变格: I worship you. Worxi Do. 宾格变格: I worship you(male). Worxu Nok 受格变格: I give the knowledge to you. Xe knowledge givuv Nok 意向格变格: I wish to leave. Leavik 时态变格: She ate the apple. Axeac la apple She is going to eat the apple. Futoeac la apple He will eat the apple. Futueas la apple He eats apples. Amreas applec Ese可以用来表示存在,物体的属性,解释以及分类的词语, 与汉语的 是 的概念十分接近 Nok esi Do esun esum Anyú es Anyá ec Nox esio Dox esurs esurc 宾格主要被使用在物体是此动作是及物的场合中 受格则用于非及物动作以及被动还有接受的场合中 名词变形 一 名词的从属关系: 要表示名词的从属关系, 要将名词的词尾词缀替换为从属词缀, 如果名词无词尾, 要在其后加上从属词缀 阳性 onun 阴性 onum 阳性, 无词尾 ’so 阴性, 无词尾 ’ca 注: Nok, Do, Anyú 以及 Nox 和 Dox视为阳性无词尾名词, Anyá视为阴性无词尾名词 例: My life. Nok’so life Dog’s food.` Dogonun foodus It is mine. Es nok’so. 责任格: Nok Noy Do Doy Anyú Anyúk Anyá Anyák Nox Nomox Dox Domox 阳性名词 -ido 阴性名词 -ido 注: 阳性名词和阴性名词需要将词尾替换, 若无词尾, 将最后一个字母替换 例: They should punish them. 强调动作施加者 Anyúk punias anyú 动词根据动作施加者的属性变格为主格 They should be punished by them 强调受动作影响者 Anyúk puniov (anyú) 动词根据受动作影响者的属性变格为受格 前缀 1: 前缀u’ 加在形容词前以表示总指具有某一类特征之物, 形容词以阳性形式单数结尾 前缀 alika’ 可以用以表示相似性, 和名词相组合构成形容词, 且其不变格 例: The poor u’pooen Lion-liked dog Dogus alika’lionus The lion-liked things are dogs U’alika’lionus es doguss 发音规则 一般发音表: 字母 音标 英语中相似的发音例子 a a ask b b blue c s seek d d dot e e pet f f fruit g g good i i sit k k king l l long m m mouse n n no o o oh p p please q qu quest r r read s th thick t t take u u under v v victory w w warm z ts tsar 音节组成规则: 单辅音永远与其前的元音组成音节, 除非有隔音符标注 双辅音永远优先与其后的元音组成音节 双相同元音视为一个单一元音, 但发短声 双s发 sh的音 变音字母: 平常发音 变音音节 注音音节 x th sh h y i y i 动词变形 二 变化后词性 含义 前缀 注 形容词 能够(能力) Abi’ 只能接主格与受格 形容词 能够(权力) Abix’ 只能接主格与受格 形容词 完全 Imso’ 名词 ....者 Nus’ 特指人,或者类人生物 动词 非自愿的 Um’ 动词 必须 Nusa’ 使用词缀时要按照变化后词性的顺序来排列, 名词优于形容词优于动词 名词性前缀’形容词性前缀’动词性前缀’原动词 指示词 this, these that, those 阳性 sun sin 阴性 sum sim 变形名词以表示一种职业或者人的国籍, 祖籍 名词需要将词尾替换成如下的后缀, 如果没有词尾则直接加上后缀 Nok -arin Do -orun -arum Anyú -ain Anyá -aim Nox -aríx Dox -orus -aruc 例: They(male) are slaves. Slaveain I am a lawyer. Lawyerarin She is Rosa Castilian. Rosa-Castilaim You(male, single) are from Korsadeira. Korsadeirorun 反身代词 Nok Noin Do Domin Anyú Anyúon Anyá Anyáom Nox Noíxn Dox Doíxn 阳性名词 ‘uon 阴性名词 ‘aom 复数的反身代词也可以表示类似英语中 each other 的语法概念 介词 一 With Akopni Nok ‘si Do ‘donu Anyú ‘son Anyá ‘sam Nox ‘síx Dox ‘donúx 例: I am with you. Do’si The Lord is with thee. Xe Lordus do’son She lives with him. Anyú’sam am’livac In, throughout ien Nok ‘siron Do ‘ie Anyú ‘asuo Anyá ‘asua Nox ‘siróx Dox ‘iex On Nok ‘siron Do ‘ie Anyú ‘asi Anyá ‘asia Nox ‘siróx Dox ‘iex 常用基础词汇 - Ai(ur) to express greeting, hello, welcome 使用受格变格 E.g. Aiuv! Greeting to you! ; Welcome you! Yes Yá No, not Neíx Category:语言 Category:人造语言 Category:拉丁字母